


Sticky Fingers

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [18]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Book 9 au, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Imagine Claire catching a bairn in her surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Fingers

Small, high-pitched giggles followed by a quick shush caught my attention as I entered the surgery. I couldn’t help the smile that formed when I saw a small hand dart out from under the table and grab hold of a jar of honey. 

“Shh! Ye must stop giggling, Mandy! Grannie will ken we’re here and we’ll get in trouble.” Jem said to his sister. 

“Alright,” Mandy agreed. “I will stop giggling.” Which she said through another wave of giggles. 

I slowly crept up to the table they were hiding behind, curious to see what all they had managed to get in to. Peering over the edge I saw why Jem believed they would be in trouble if I caught them. Both children were covered from head to toe in the sticky, sweet, golden honey. Their clothes stained, hair matted, and cheeks rosy from the sugar rush. Between them sat a journal, the pages now stained and torn from their sticky fingers. 

“I wonder why Mam keeps this so secret?” Mandy whisper yelled to her brother. “It’s only her pretty drawings and some words.”

“Because they are her private drawings and thoughts, Mandy! This is the journal she kept when we were away from Grannie and Grandda. So far it’s her being really sad.”

I chose that moment to speak up, to stop him from breaking my heart and his sister’s. 

“What do you think you two are doing in my surgery?” 

I had to cover my mouth to keep from snorting out a laugh at the sight of them, as they jumped, their eyes wide, and mouths gaped open.

“Well?” I placed my hands on my hips and cocked an eyebrow, giving them the best motherly glare I could. 

“I-I-I…” Jem stuttered out trying to hide both the empty honey jars and the journal. 

“We’s reading Mam’s journal, Grannie!” Mandy piped up. “Sorry about eating all the honey, can I help you jar some more in punishment?” 

I smirked. “Oh no, little Miss, you are definitely not going to help me jar more honey. You’ll end up eating more than I can save.” I tapped her lightly on the nose, causing her sweet giggles to come back. 

“Jem, why did you want to read your mother’s journal?”

“You’re not mad, Grannie?” He asked in shock. 

I crouched down to his level. “Oh sweetheart, I am angry that you took your mother’s belongings and then ate the last two jars of my honey making a mess in my surgery, but I want explanations. Now, please.” 

Jem looked down dejectedly. “I wanted to know why Mam kept us back there after Mandy got better. I wanted to come home.”

I sighed. “Sweetheart, she had her reasons. One of which would have been you, and making sure you had the best life possible.”

I pulled him up and Mandy soon followed. “You’re going to need to clean up this mess you’ve made of my surgery, and I expect you to scrub your clothes clean as well. I’ll be sure to check them over.”

“What about Mam’s journal?”

“Let me deal with that.” I smiled softly, grabbing the journal from Jem. 

“Scoot!” I said making them rush to the door. “I want this spot cleaned up by supper time!”

“Yes, Grannie!” Twin groans echoed as they scurried from the room.


End file.
